


I'll Always Want You

by K5C8



Series: Geraskier 50 Dialogue Prompts [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen, Geraskier, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, kaer morhen invitation, no beta we die like calanthe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K5C8/pseuds/K5C8
Summary: I'm bad at summaries! Sorry! Geraskier ficlet. Geralt wants to make sure his bard can take care of himself when he's not around. Jaskier comes up with a solution.Part of a Geraskier 50 Dialogue Prompts series I'm going to try my hand at to get me acclimated to writing again.This one is #1: "Its really not that complicated."Enjoy! :D
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, geraskier - Relationship
Series: Geraskier 50 Dialogue Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891027
Comments: 24
Kudos: 147





	I'll Always Want You

Geralt clenched his jaw and let out a long breath through the nose. He had spent the last half an hour trying to show Jaskier how to skin the rabbits he caught for dinner. As Jaskier’s blade slipped yet again, this time nicking the side of a finger, he let out a yelp similar to that of a puppy who's tail had been stepped on.

“Its really not that complicated,” Geralt let out with an exasperated tone and furrowed brows.

“Well if its not that complicated then why don't you deal with the meat while I tend to the herbs and potatoes, hmm?” Jaskier retorted as he assessed the damage on his left thumb. Just a small cut, barely bleeding, and not even worth bandaging.

“Because,” Geralt began with an impatient tone, “we do not always travel together, bard. And winter is near.”

“I’m either at court or in Oxenfurt when you're not with me, my dear witcher. Especially in the winters.” Jaskier reminded him. “There is no need for me to prepare the food myself in either accommodation, let alone skin the meat upon which we feast. All of the meat is bought at the markets or prepared by the professionals.” He babbled on. “I really don't see why you’re being so insistent—”

“Just skin the damned rabbit, Jaskier.” He said in a tone that expressed frustration, and perhaps a slightest bit of urgency, as Jaskier moved away from the rabbits and to the potatoes and herbs that also need preparing.

“Geralt,” Jaskier began cautiously, “If I didn't know any better, I’d say you're worried about my… capabilities when not in your company.” Geralt rolled his eyes and let out a light but indignant huff at this. Jaskier continued, “While your _hypothetical_ concern would be flattering, it is completely unnecessary. I am more than capable of providing myself with food and shelter in your absence.” Jaskier tried to hide the tiny wince that came with talking about their routine separation. Luckily, Geralt shifted his attention back to the rabbits just in time to miss Jaskier’s momentary crisis.

“I’m not concerned. It is up to you whether or not you choose to go without these skills.” Geralt replied with a tone of frustrated finality.

“While we’re on the topic of your hypothetical concern for your dearest traveling companion and best friend—“

“We’re not friends—“ Geralt tried to interject.

“ _And best friend.”_ Jaskier continued. ”If you’d like to ensure my safety for the winter all you'd need to do is ask and I will follow you to Kaer Morhen, lute in tow to keep you and the other witchers entertained all winter long.” Jaskier turned to put the herbs and potatoes in the pot on the fire, effectively masking the blush creeping up his neck and pooling into his cheeks.

“As I said, bard, I’m not concerned.” Geralt replied as he joined the bard at the fire to put the meat into the pot.

They finished cooking the stew and ate in their usual comfortable silence. When they were finished, Jaskier took out his lute to work on a few compositions, the bard’s melodies calming Geralt (more than he’d ever admit) while sharpening his swords.

Once the fire began to die out, they set out their bedrolls and went down for the night.

“Come.” Geralt said after a few minutes of sleepy silence, the glow of the dying fire just barely illuminating their camp.

Jaskier, having been close to sleep, almost missed the hushed request.

“What was that, Geralt?” He asked with a drowsy voice, turning his head toward Geralt and cracking open his eyes. Geralt was staring intently at the sky, seemingly deciding his next words carefully.

“Kaer Morhen.” Geralt said. “This winter. Come. If you want.”

Jaskier rolled onto his back, looking up at the stars with a wide grin.

“Alright,” he said after a brief moment of silence. “If you’ll want me.” He closed his eyes once more and drifted off to sleep, the smile still plastered on his face.

“…I’ll always want you.” Geralt whispered once he knew the bard had drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! This is the first fic I've written in YEARS, and the very first one ever posted. If you liked it, please feel free to comment :)


End file.
